


Set it Up

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Nice To Meet You [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mention of potential Eating Problems, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pizza in elmdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David can't escape the constant interference of the town who are desperate to set him up with the new guy in town.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Nice To Meet You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768825
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	Set it Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth work in a series of Meet-Cutes I'm writing this month. Everything is the same except that David and Patrick didn't meet at Ray's for various different reasons.

“Oh my God not again.”

“What?”

“I need you to take over the shop floor whilst I hide in the back. If I never come back, then just assume I’m dead.”

Stevie watches as David darts behind the curtain behind the counter and lives up to his promise of hiding. She turns around to look for the reason for this particular brand of dramatics, and watches as Jocelyn enters with a cheery wave. 

“Hi Stevie.” She says, approaching the counter and looking around the store eagerly. “Is David here, I want to talk to him about something.”

“Um,” Stevie looks around for a moment, frozen, before shaking her head lightly. There is little she loves more than winding up David, but she’s also kind of curious about what this is all about, so she allows him to shelter for a while longer. “He just stepped out actually. Can I help you with something?”

Jocelyn looks disappointed but places a packet of breath mints on the counter for Stevie to ring up. 

“No,” She sighs. “It’s really not the sort of thing I should go spreading around.”

Stevie hums, interest peaked. “Oh, well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me knowing. What’s this about?” She asks, feigning disinterest but her head perking up.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed how lonely David has been recently, and I thought- Well, Rollie actually suggested it, but I thought wouldn’t it be nice to set him up on a date with someone. He seems pretty opposed to the idea so far, but I’m sure we’ll be able to wear him down if we get a chance to tell him how great this guy is.”

Stevie does a very good job of withholding a burst of laughter whilst she pushes the mints back over to Jocelyn with a receipt. “Mm, well, I’ll tell him you came by.”

Jocelyn beams at her again and heads for the door, exiting onto the street. David waits for a couple more minutes before risking sticking his head back out from behind the curtain. 

“Well, that was shockingly normal.” Stevie says, as he scans the room before stepping out. “Are you going to explain to me what’s going on.”

“Ugh, it’s been happening all week.” David says with a pout, reaching over to grab one of the two coffee cups from the counter that in retrospect he’s thankful Jocelyn didn’t notice.

***

It had all started on a Thursday. David had been manning the shop floor, distractedly trying to communicate with a vendor over email at the same time to negotiate a better price for their handblown bourbon glasses, when Ray Butani had entered. 

“David Rose!” He’d exclaimed, standing at the door with one hand pointed out excitedly.

“Ray.” David had replied, the epitome of polite customer service. “How can I help speed up your visit to my store today?”

Ray is unphased by David’s curt greeting and leans over the desk as if he is about to share some salacious gossip. “I have a very important proposal for you, Mr Rose.” He says cheekily winking at him. 

“Oh. Is it about the business? Because I’m not sure if I’m really bringing in second-parties right now, so--”

“Nope, it’s more of the romantic kind.” Ray says, “I have noticed that you are currently romantically afloat, untied as it were. I have a suggestion to break this pattern in my newest roommate, employee, and friend!”

“Oooh, wow.” David says, immediately losing interest. Anyone that is willing to spend that much time with Ray can’t possibly be worth his time.

“So, what do you say? Can I tell him you’re available and willing?”

David sighs, scrunching his eyes tightly and looking up. How to break Ray’s excitement lightly. “Well, actually Ray. I’m really trying to take time for myself right now, and I don’t think that dating will help me in this personal journey.”

Ray hums thoughtfully. “I can certainly understand that. I’ve been working on myself for almost twenty years now, and I’ve never been better!” He seems to accept David’s excuse and turns towards the door, hesitating at the last moment. “You’ll let me know if you change your mind? This guy is really great, I just know you would be a really good match.”

“Sure, Ray. I’ll let you know if I change my mind.”

With that, Ray is gone, and David is left alone. 

*** 

“I don’t understand- Why didn’t you just go on the date?”

“It’s embarrassing enough that the whole town knows that I’m perpetually single but having them try to set me up is seriously degrading my image.”

Stevie snorts, and nods. “Who else has been trying to set you up, sorry?”

*** 

A couple of days before, David had headed home from work exhausted and moody. It had been a busy day at the store, and since he had yet to find room in the budget to hire somebody new, all the responsibilities fell on him. 

So, when he arrived back at the motel to a silent room, he was more than a little relieved to flop forwards onto his bed and rest his head for a few moments. 

Of course, knowing his family, this peace could never last and it wasn’t long before his parents bustled their way through the connecting door, effectively ruining his peace. 

“Day-vid.” His mother had drawled, standing beside him with her hands on her hips. “I need your advice on this celebratory event to support the spread of Asbestos through the town. Jocelyn has, of course, requested I perform at the event, and I need you to help decide which of my many illustrious sequences to showcase.”

David sighs, “Shoes Glorious Shoes: The Imelda Marcos Story.” He mumbles into his comforter, “Now will you please leave me alone?”

Moira doesn’t seem satisfied and moves to sit at the end of his bed.

“Are you sure about that, dear. I really would appreciate your help with this. It’s not like you have any plans for this evening, or am I deceived about your present relationship status?”

David groans loudly and digs his head further into the bed. 

“I see I’m not wrong.” She says mournfully, “Now, I don’t suppose you would oppose some familial support in the matter? There was a very lovely man at the town council meeting today who I believe is unentangled. I’m sure I could connect the two of you for an afternoon, or perhaps evening, rendezvous.”

“Now, Moira. If David doesn’t want our help, then we can’t force him.” Johnny says from the door. His voice is strained and forced, and David just knows that this is a pre-planned conversation. “Although, it would be nice to get back out there, don’t you think David? You might as well give it a go.”

“Okay,” David jerks up into a sitting position and points at both of them threateningly. “I have had a very long day at work today in my new business, and I don’t have the time, or the patience to deal with this conversation right now. If you would kindly leave me to rest and find someone else’s life to ruin, that would be great. Maybe Alexis, where is she anyway?”

“Well that’s no use, David. Alexis is out with Ted at the Vet Clinic working late. Granted, it might not be perfect, she is working on their relationship.” Moira says.

“He is literally dating another woman, why can you not bother her with all this?”

His parents don’t look guilty, but they do shrug at each other as if to express disappointment. 

“Well, son, we can see that you’re wanting to be left alone right now.” Johnny says, leading a hesitant Moira out of the room by the shoulders. “But you just let us know if you want us to set up a connection with this new guy in town, alright?”

“Okay thank you so much.” David replies, already collapsing back onto the bed and burying his face in his arms. “Please never speak to me again.”

***

“So ever since my parents spoke to me, Ray has tried several more times, Jocelyn has been trying, even Bob came in the other day to suggest I should meet a guy he met at the garage.” David counts them off on his fingers, distaste etched on his face, “I mean, can you imagine?”

“Wow,” Stevie mutters, “It’s like the whole single community of Schitt’s Creek is just begging to date you. I’d be flattered.”

“It’s not the whole community- it’s three different guys so far. I think they’re all working together to find me someone.”

“That sounds awful. Everyone is working together to try and make you happy? How will you cope?”

David rolls his eyes and heads out to the shop floor to tidy one of the displays. Before he gets far, however, Ronnie enters.

“I swear to God if you’re here to set me up--” David starts, holding a hand up to stop her.

“Set you up? Absolutely not- I’ve met the guy, and I will be the first to tell you, you can do better.” She says easily, waving her own hand out to banish the thought. 

“Wait,” Stevie perks up and jumps to sit on the edge of the counter. “Are you saying it’s all the same guy?”

Ronnie snorts, “Yeah, did you really think there was more than one available queer guy around here looking for a date? The community here is seriously lacking, I should know. It’s like they’ve found one new gay man and are all determined to set you up.”

David is frozen in his place by the central display, thinking deeply. “How do you know him? He asks after a moment. 

“Ray introduced me; he’s doing some business consulting and I hired him for a while.”

“And you don’t like him, why, because he’s not good at his job?”

“No, because he’s boring, and looks like a thumb. I think you can at least score someone attractive even if they do have zero personality.”

“Ah.”

Stevie snickers from across the room and David turns to glare at her for a while. “I should go, I need to relieve your Dad.” She hops off the desk and heads towards the door, pulling faces at him as she leaves. “See you later, David. Ronnie.”

Ronnie turns back to David with an eyebrow raised. “I actually came in to ask for some more sunscreen; can we talk about that now?”

David rushes to help her, distracted from the talk of the day.

*** 

Almost a week later, and the incessant attempts to set David up have not stopped. He has taken to flinching every time the bell above the door rings in a truly scarring attack on the safety of his own store. 

It’s a Tuesday afternoon and he is at the café taking a lunch break. The store has been hectic, and he feels like he deserves the full half hour off, so he gets a booth for himself and orders his usual salad. 

Whilst he waits for Twyla to deliver food, he is scrolling on his phone when someone pauses next to the table and coughs. 

“Um, hi?” David says slowly, looking up at the man in front of him. He must be some sort of accountant or teacher or something because he is dressed more smartly than the rest of Schitt’s Creek, although his clothes are definitely not what David would call ‘high-end’.

“Hi, sorry, I think you dropped this on the way in?” The man says, holding up David’s wallet.

David frowns and then sighs in recognition, reaching out to take it from the man with a small brush of their fingers. “Yes, thank you, that’s mine.”

“Well, it’s no problem. I noticed the wallet itself is probably worth more than all of my belongings so I figured you must be missing it.”

“Um, if your money is put away in a cheap polyester wallet then what does that say about your priorities?” David says scornfully.

The man doesn’t seem put off by his tone, and instead chuckles lightly. “I’m Patrick by the way.” He says, holding his hand out to shake. David hesitates for a moment, amused and kind of charmed by the politeness of the man, but reaches out to take his hand. 

“David.”

“Nice to meet you, David. I should probably get back to work, my lunch break technically ended ten minutes ago, but I hope I’ll see you around?”

“Sure- Um, yeah, probably.” David mumbles, grinning as Patrick nods at him one more time before turning to head to the door, looking back once more to catch eyes with David again and wave. 

Well, that was interesting.

David is kind of in a daze about the new guy for the rest of the day. It’s not that he actually thinks there was anything there in that two minutes conversation, but a heart can dream, and all this talk of dating must have finally destroyed his brain. 

So, when Ray steps into the store that afternoon, his resolve finally breaks. 

“Hello, David.”

“Ray. I presume you’re here to buy something? Moisturiser maybe? Some recycled notebooks?” David says, with attitude, from the counter. 

“No, surprisingly I’m not.”

It’s not a surprise. Ray has come into the store four times now to ask David to accept his date offer, and every time he has left empty handed. At least Jocelyn always buys a lip balm or some mints to soften the blow, but David doesn’t think Ray has ever bought anything from the store.

“I was actually coming by to ask if you would possibly reconsider your rejection of a date with my housemate.”

David sighs, tapping a pen against the counter thoughtfully. “Why are you all so desperate for me to go out with this guy? What is it about him that’s made you get involved?”

Ray seems taken aback by the question, or perhaps the fact that David isn’t outright turning down the offer and takes a moment to answer. “Well, he’s incredibly smart, and handsome. He’s funny, and he’s only recently come out as gay, so he is too shy to actually ask anyone out at the moment. But he really deserves to meet somebody nice, and so do you, so I thought, why not kill two birds!”

“That is a terrifying metaphor.” David mutters, rolling his eyes but seriously considering the offer for the first time. “Does he know you’re doing this?”

“No, no. I wouldn’t want to get his hopes up since you have been so undecided about the whole thing.”

Finally, David pulls a reluctant face but nods slightly, earning a celebration from Ray. “Okay, mhm. You can tell your friend about what you’ve been doing, and if he says yes, then I will go on one date with him. But only one, if I’m not interested then you must never talk of it again.”

“Understood, David. You won’t regret it.”

“What’s this guy’s name anyway?” David asks. 

Ray gasps as if he’s said something scandalous, and the act makes David nervous. “I can’t tell you that, David. That would ruin the whole idea of a blind date!”

“A blind- what? I never said it was a blind date!”

But it’s too late; Ray is already half out of the door. “I will text you the details for your date, David. You’d better start choosing an outfit!”

*** 

So, this is how David ends up being dropped off in Elmdale by Stevie at seven o’clock on a Thursday evening. He had asked her to stay in the town and circle the block until the end of his date but he is pretty sure she is heading straight to Jake’s and will be unavailable for the rest of the evening so he’s hoping that at the very least the date will be kind enough to offer a lift back to Schitt’s Creek. 

Ray had texted him the address of one of the two pizza places in Elmdale, telling him to go and tell the server his name and he would be taken to his table. 

He’s nervous; more nervous than he perhaps should be considering this evening is likely doomed to be a disaster. It had taken a lot of preparation to choose an outfit, and he had finally decided on a grey long-line sweater, which was generally worn for comfort. But, he had felt the need for some support from his outfit and it always made him feel better. 

He gathers his thoughts for a moment outside the restaurant before slipping inside. 

“Hi, um, I have a reservation for David Rose? My friend booked it so--”

“Oh, yep, David Rose. The other party has already arrived, so I’ll take you right through to your table.”

He follows the waitress through the crowded room to an intimate table in the corner where a man is already sat. He looks up as they approach and smiles politely, the smile faltering as he recognises who it is.

“Hi.” David says, sliding into his chair quickly. “Um--”

“You’re David, right?” The man asks, and David is immediately reminded of their previous interaction at the café. “It’s so good to see you again.” He’s speaking earnestly, and for a moment David allows himself to imagine he was equally as enthused after their small conversation as he himself had felt. 

“Yeah- Yes, you’re Patrick.” David says slowly, brain taking a while to catch up as he looks the other man up and down. He has clearly dressed up for the occasion; in a navy dinner jacket. David really allows himself the time to take in his appearance; he still finds him attractive as he had at the café, and he doesn’t look as nervous as David feels, but he supposes perhaps that is because he is good at hiding it.

“I am, I am. You know, when Ray told me he had set this up I really hoped it was you.” Patrick says, and maybe he is nervous, because he blushes as he rambles slightly. “I mean, equally I almost turned him down for the date because I wanted to meet you again. That sounds really creepy considering we had only spoken for like a minute, but I was really excited to meet you the other day, and I didn’t mean to say any of that so I’m, um, I’m sorry.”

David sucks in a breath of surprise but smiles. “No- No, it’s not creepy. It’s really nice to see you.”

Patrick looks like he’s just run a marathon and his shoulders slump slightly in relief. 

“It’s also nice to eat somewhere that isn’t the café. Look, these menus don’t also function as reading material, so there’s that.”

Patrick snorts and shakes his head. “But David, the café offers a whole globe of cuisine options; this restaurant only offers one country’s worth.”

“Hmm, that’s called committing to an aesthetic, and it makes for a successful business, I should know.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, I um, I run the general store in Schitt’s Creek; Rose Apothecary? We only opened a few weeks ago but it’s going pretty well.”

“Yes, I’ve heard of it! You know, it’s actually a very impressive idea; very sustainable especially in a town like ours which relies so much on community outreach. I was actually meant to take the meeting at Ray’s about your business licence, but I got stuck at a thing.”

“So, is that what you do for Ray? Help small businesses?”

“Kind of; I’m a business consultant for Ray so I help him mainly with his own businesses; of which there are many, and he also gets me to cover consultant work when it comes along.”

David nods and hesitates before asking the next question. “Does that mean- When you say that it’s an impressive idea, that you know what you’re talking about?”

“I like to think I know what I’m talking about, yes.” Patrick says, smiling and leaning into David’s clear attempt to dig for more compliments. “I think it will be a massive success. Maybe at some point you could give me the grand tour?”

“Angling for a second date already? Somebody’s cocky.”

“Nothing wrong with being optimistic, David.”

David coughs to cover his reaction to that statement and focuses his eyes on the menu in front of him. “We should, um, pick something to eat.” He mumbles, spotting Patrick’s self-confident grin out of the corner of his eye as they both look down at the options. 

They order themselves a pizza each and some drinks, and David finally works up the courage to look back up at Patrick who is already watching him with a gentle look on his face. 

“So, um, so how do you know literally everyone in this town?”

Patrick frowns slightly, looking confused but still smiling, and tilts his head to the side. “I didn’t know I knew everyone in the town- Why do you ask?”

“Well, you have quite a reputation. I have been asked by four separate people if I would let them set this up. There was Ray, obviously. Jocelyn asked, Bob asked, even my parents asked. It was like they were all in on it.”

Patrick looks excited by that news for some reason, and grins across the table at David. “So, what was it about me that made you so hesitant to come on this date?” Patrick asks, eyebrow quirking slightly. 

“Oh, I didn’t, um, I didn’t know it was you, so- I thought they were all asking for different people.”

“That’s not so bad I guess, I should probably be sending them all thank you letters, huh?” He looks pleased as he lists off the given names slowly, “Well, I know Ray obviously because he hired me, and I live with him--”

“He also said you were friends.” David interrupts with a teasing look. 

“Ha, yep, you could say that I guess. Um, I met Jocelyn because Ray hosted her and her husband for dinner one night, I met Bob because my car started making weird noises so I took it to the garage, and I met your Mom when I went to talk to Ronnie about her business whilst she was in a town council meeting.”

“Mm, she doesn’t like you.”

Patrick’s head jerks up and he seems genuinely upset by this, which amuses David no end. “What? Why doesn’t your Mom--”

“Oh, no, I meant Ronnie.” David says with a grin, “My Mom likes you a lot, she was adamant that I should go on a date with you.”

“Oh, well--” Patrick looks pleased by this, and it’s his time to look down at the table blushing. “Why did you agree to this, then, if that many people were asking, and you kept saying no.”

“Well, Ray wasn’t going to stop trying any time soon so maybe to get him to leave me alone? Also, everyone kept preaching about how nice you were and how handsome you were, and I had to see for myself.”

“Hmm,” Patrick gives him a tentative smile, “and, um- What’s the verdict on those descriptors?”

“I know one of them is true, but the jury is still out on the other one.”

Patrick offers him a little smile as he fiddles with the napkin on the table. It’s then that they are interrupted by the arrival of food which David internally celebrates, immediately reaching for a slice of pizza.

He only realises that Patrick hasn’t followed his lead when he’s finishing the first slice in record time. He looks up with a confused frown to see the other man blush and start on his own pizza.

Patrick clearly tries to cover for the fact that he was watching David eating, and immediately starts commenting on the food. “This pizza is like, the best I’ve had since I moved here.”

David can’t shake his own self-consciousness and hesitates before taking another slice. “Sorry,” he says, wincing, “If I had had a choice, I would have suggested somewhere a bit more suitable for a first date.”

“What? This pizza is amazing, David.”

He feels a slight nudge to his foot and looks up to see Patrick looking at him intently. He focuses on the expression on his face and has to remind himself that Patrick isn’t like his New York partners; he’s digging into his own food with enthusiasm almost matching David’s own, he’s not silently judging David’s appetite, or counting calories in his head.

He wonders what Patrick was looking at before, but now he’s staring up at him with innocent eyes, and cheeks full of dough, and he can’t make himself care. 

“It is pretty good isn’t it? I think the best pizza I had was at this tiny take out place in New York though- It was the perfect mix of greasy and soft dough, and the sauce was tangy and sweet and rich. It had the stringiest cheese ever.”

Patrick is looking at him again with that old expression, and David suddenly recognises it. It’s interest, or awe perhaps. David is surprised by it for a moment, but smiles as Patrick nods, swallowing his mouthful. 

“That sounds incredible- Now I feel bad; this must not compare.”

“Well, the pizza may not compare, but the company is certainly better.” 

Damn, David’s still got it. He smirks to himself slightly in pride as Patrick grins back at him. 

“Are you flirting with me, David?”

“Mm, no, I was actually talking about the rest of the restaurant. But you’re not bad I guess.”

“Huh, so you’re saying that as long as I offer to bring you back here then you’ll agree to that second date?”

“Let’s see how the rest of this date goes first.” David says smartly, but he already knows he would never turn Patrick down, potentially for anything.

Patrick looks amused at this and takes another slice of pizza. They talk about all the ordinary things; the business, and Patrick’s job at Ray’s. Patrick tells him about his family who live a couple of hours away, and how he used to work as an accountant in Toronto but missed small-town life. David tells him about New York (the non-scandalous parts of course), how he misses the city, but that he has never been in the same place as his family for so long. He even admits that he likes living in Schitt’s Creek sometimes, even if it is purely for the peace and quiet. 

They finish their meal and stay for dessert; Patrick offers David a scoop of his gelato and feeds him over the table, his eyes zeroed in on his mouth so as to not make a mess. 

Finally, they have no more reason to stay, and they leave the restaurant together, bumping shoulders lightly as they walk down the street.

They don’t seem to be heading in any particular direction; meandering together in a comfortable silence along a park path towards the carpark.

“You know, I--” Patrick starts.

“I just wanted to--”

They both freeze, standing still for a moment and smiling at each other. 

“I had a really good time tonight, David.”

David winces, preparing for the worst, but Patrick keeps going. 

“I don’t usually- I didn’t really expect much from tonight, especially knowing Ray, but I- I would really like- if you were interested, I’d love to see you again.”

“Oh,” David says. Patrick’s nervous little offer is so endearing but he can’t help but tease him just a little. “Like, in a professional way, or like a casual- you haven’t been very clear about what kind of context you would want to mph--”

He’s cut off as Patrick grins and jumps at him, cupping his face with both hands and leaning it up to push them together in a warm, open-mouthed kiss. David takes a couple of seconds to recover but soon enough he’s leaning in and opening his mouth against Patrick’s onslaught, moaning lightly as Patrick nips his bottom lip teasingly. 

“Would it be really forward to ask if we could go somewhere?” Patrick mutters after they pull back. “We can’t go to mine because I live with Ray, but maybe we could--”

David pulls a face which immediately has Patrick backtracking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I wasn’t presuming you’d want to come home and have- sex with me, or something. I just- I don’t want to walk away from you yet.”

David silences him with another scalding kiss. 

“I want to- all of it, all that offer entails- I really do. I just- I live in the motel. I share a room with my sister.”

Patrick blinks as he absorbs that piece of news. 

“I thought somebody would have mentioned it to you before.” David mumbles, blushing. “I’m sorry, I know that is like the biggest turn off in the world.”

“I don’t think anything could turn me off from you, David.”

They sigh, hot air combining between them as their foreheads rest together. 

“I just want more of you, David Rose.” Patrick is pouting in their embrace, and David’s heart flutters. 

And how can he resist kissing that face? They stand together a while longer in the moonlight trading soft kisses, only stopped by the need to smile properly. 

“Can I drive you home?” Patrick asks.

So, David climbs into his car, and they drive the half hour journey to the motel, where they park outside room 7 with a tentative smile. 

Patrick breaks the silence with a sad look in his eye. “Look, David. I know we got a little carried away earlier, and I- I meant everything I said before. But- I need you to know that I really like you and I want to see you again for- a date, at the café maybe, or somewhere else.”

“I really like you too.” David mumbles through a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” David nods, “I had a really great time with you tonight, and I would really like to go out with you again.”

“Could we do tomorrow?”

“Somebody’s eager.” David teases lightly to try to cover for his own flushed face. 

“I told you I meant what I said, didn’t I? There’s something about you, David. It just feels right. I want all the time with you I can get.”

David looks up to stop himself from crying and blinks rapidly. “Mm, okay. Tomorrow works for me.”

Patrick smiles as he leans over and cups David’s face in his hand to press one final kiss on his lips. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah- Yes. I can’t promise the food will be as good though.”

“Well, you did say it was the company that was most important.” Patrick replies, “And I’ll be there, so--”

“Mm, I’m looking forward to it.”

David spares one more small smile before he climbs out of the car, leaning over to say goodbye, but Patrick is already leaning over to catch his attention. 

“Goodnight, David.” He says.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

He gets behind the door of his motel room and grins to himself for a moment before remembering a key detail which makes him scowls. God, he’s going to hate telling everyone that they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
